Against the World
by Packersfan12
Summary: The MacManus brothers have been in prison for seven months, seven months of complete torture, when along comes Adrianna Ventresca, their newest prison guard. The three soon become unlikely friends, and little does Adrianna know, she's the one Bloom and Smecker chose to help with their escape and newest Boston mob target. Aequitas and Veritas take on a whole new meaning. Murphy O.C.


"Miss Ventresca, welcome to the Hoag."

Adrianna Ventresca took in her surroundings as she entered the highly secured prison which housed some of the most notorious criminals in the United States. It wasn't anything spectacular, but then again, it was a prison.

Her job was to guard two of the most highly dangerous inmates housed in the prison, on the very top floor. They were hesitant to give her the job at first, but her resume was hard to ignore. A blackbelt in four types of martial arts, almost top shooter of her former police squad, and retired special forces made her more than eligable for the job.

"Thank you Warden." She said, flashing the commanding officer of the prison her hundred watt smile, "I'd say happy to be here, but, can't say that I'm over joyed."

"Don't blame you." the Warden said, "The two you're looking after have their own way of getting under your skin."

"Are they guarded twenty four seven?" she asked.

"No, not at night." the Warden replied, "At least not heavy guarding like you'll do. They need some privacy too, I guess. Though I'm not sure how much privacy you get in prison."

She followed him through some long hallways, and into an armory, "You'll need a rifle to guard these two, watch them carefully, and do not give in to any of their requests."

"Got it." She said.

"This is Ben, their former guard." the Warden said, and a man about her age stepped forward. He had the familiar military cut brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He smiled and stuck a hand out, "Nice to meet you Miss Ventresca."

"Adrianna." She said, shaking his outstretched hand, "Call me Adrianna."

"Italian?"

"Sicily." She said.

"Very Italian." he said, "Too bad your name isn't Corleone, huh?"

"Too bad." she looked around and said, "So you're the one who guarded them before?

Why're you leaving?"

"Better job opportunity." Ben said, leading her out of the armory, and away from the Warden, who hadn't even said good luck. They walked in silence for a time before they reached the door that lead to Cell Block B, floor one. Ben stopped before he opened the door and said, "Hey, don't believe everything these guys tell you about the boys, they're not that bad."

"From what I've heard, they're bloodthirsty killers." Adrianna said.

"More like cigarette thirsty Irish if you ask me." Ben smiled, before opening the door.

The silence turned into shouting and chaos as she followed Ben into the cafeteria of Cell Block B. In the middle there was a brutal fight taking place between an Asian man and an Italian. Ben pointed to them, "Don't worry about those," he said, referring to the fight, "they happen every time these guys get out of their cells. Something about testosterone."

"You just let them fight?" She asked.

"It's better that way." he replied, "If they don't finish their fight now, they will later, so it's just a way to save time."

"I see." She said.

They passed two guards keeping tabs on the fight. They watched as they approached and one said, "Who's this?"

"She's on Saint detail." Ben replied.

The two guards both laughed, "Have fun with that one."

They traveled up to the top floor. Every cell was empty except for one, where incessant laughter erupted from. Ben smiled, and she could see it was one that he couldn't help. He motioned for her to stop, just outside of their vision. He then stepped up to the cell and said,

"Good day boys!"

"Ben!" two Irish accents drawled happily.

"Guess what?" One asked.

"We figured out your joke!" The other said, and they both erupted into hysterical laughter again. After it died down the first voice giggled again and said, "That was a good one you bastard."

"Well I'm happy you guys liked it." Ben said, grinning.

"Oi, where's your gun, boy?"

Ben sighed, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you boys."

"You're gettin' married?"

"No."

"Well spit it out then."

"I won't be guarding you anymore." Ben said.

A slew of protests came forth, and Adrianna couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"What do ya mean you won't be guardin' us no more?"

"I got a new job." Ben shrugged, "But I think you'll like your new guard. Real looker this one."

"We aren't gay."

"Don't have to be." Ben waved his hand, and she stepped forward, "Boys, I'd like you to meet Adrianna Ventresca, you're new guard."

Both men's jaws were slightly agape, and their hands rushed to their hair. After smoothing his out, one brother strode forward, followed by the other.

The first brother said, "I'm Murphy, and this 'ere is Connor."

"Adrianna." She said coolly.

"Let's say you walk into a bar." Connor said, "But the bartender won't serve to you. What do you do?"

She shrugged, "Slam his head against the bar, reach over the counter, and grab what I want."

"Do you pay 'im?"

"You kiddin' me?" She asked, "I was the one who had to reach over the bar. Hell no."

Murphy smiled, "I like her already."

"Go easy on her boys." Ben said, "I'll come visit you from time to time."

"We're holdin' you to that one!" Connor called. Ben slapped a hand on Adrianna's shoulder and said, "Good luck, Rookie."

She watched him leave, and then took up stance directly across from their cell so she could see them at all times. They sat down on the floor and stared at her, not saying a word.

She stared right back, but her gaze was fixed on the barred window across from her.

The brothers continued to stare at her, until the silence got to them, "Oi, what's your last name again?" Murphy asked.

Adrianna didn't reply.

The brothers laughed, "Ben was like you," Connor said, "when he first started out."

"You see how he got though." Murphy piped up, "Two weeks with us, and we'll be havin' one hell of a time."

"I'm here to make sure you don't escape, not to make friends." She said.

They looked at her through half closed eyes, "Does it look like we're gonna escape?"

"No." She muttered.

The brothers fell into silence, sitting on the edge of their beds, and did absolutely nothing. They just sat their, with their heads bowed and hands folded, almost like they were praying. Adrianna figured they were.

After half the day passed, she could barely stand it anymore. The burning dry feeling in her throat was becoming intolerable. Finally she sighed, letting go of her gun which hung loosely from her shoulders, and opened the breast pocket of her uniform. Out she pulled a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, with a silver lighter. She lit it, and took a long drag, soothing the aching in her throat. Through the smoke she exhaled, she saw Murphy's head snap up, and not long after, Connor's. Simultaneously, their heads turned to her, mouths open, eyes wide.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Connor whispered.

"I've only dreamt about it." Murphy spoke up.

They hung on the bars of their cell, faces pleading. Murphy was the first to speak, "Can we have one lass?"

"Just one." Connor said.

"We won't tell no one."

"Not a soul."

"No!" Adrianna snorted, "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?"

"That's why we won't tell no one about it, you see?" Connor said, "It'll be our secret. Murph and I, here, we've been dying for one."

"Yeah." Murphy agreed, "When we get out of 'ere, we'll buy you a pack each. Just let us have one little cigarette."

"Right, like I'm going to give you one." She said.

"Think about it," Murphy said, "Connor and I have been in this prison for seven months. That's seven months of going without a cigarette. Do you know how torturous that is? And here you are, barely making it through the day without one. Imagine how we feel." Connor nodded in agreement, their eyes begging.

Adrianna sighed, taking in Murphy's account. She really couldn't imagine going without a cigarette for a day, much less seven months like them. She eyed their surroundings, and looked over the rail to see where the other guards were. From what she could see, they were pretty much alone.

She sighed again, taking two cigarettes out of her pack and handed them to the two, who eagerly stuck them in their mouths. Connor was the first to grab the lighter, and he and Murphy took a long pull on the cigarettes. Murphy's eyes twitched, and both gave low moans.

"That really hits the spot." Connor said.

"If you tell anyone about this," Adrianna said, pointing at them, "your ass is grass."

"Don't worry, lass," Murphy said, "a good thing like this we have no reason to spoil. This is the first time someone has shown us kindness."

"What about Ben?" She asked.

"Oh he was nice," Connor said.

"But he also was stupid." Murphy finished, "And he didn't do a thing like this for us."

"Well, I figured since I'm going to be with you guys all day, every day, I might as well get on your good side." Adrianna said.

"How'd you end up 'ere, anyway?" Murphy asked, taking another pull from his cigarette.

"I requested it." Adrianna said, "It was either here, or some place in Wisconsin. I opted for here."

"Well, they stuck you with the right two." Connor said, "We're not all that bad. The news makes us sound like we're mobsters ourselves."

"Yeah," Murphy agreed, "they just can't handle what we have to offer."

Adrianna nodded, "I do admit, the news makes you sound pretty bad."

"Are you Italian?"

"I was born in Sicily." Adrianna said, and before they could comment she threw in, "Yes, like the Godfather."

"That's fuckin' awesome." Murphy said, "You got relatives in Boston?"

"Yeah, some cousins and shit." She replied, leaning back against the railing, "And you killed my uncle."

Connor scratched the back of his head, and they both smiled sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"Eh, he was a sanctimonious bastard anyway." Adrianna said, "I didn't lose any sleep over it."

"'Ere's my question." Murphy said, leaning against the wall on his bed, "What do you think of us?" They both watched her in curiosity as she chewed her lip in thought.

"Well," she started, "I certainly don't think you are what the news says you are, but I do think you have a bad side."

"Well, we all have a bad side, don't we?" Connor asked.

"I guess we do." Adrianna said, "Did God really tell you to kill those men."

"As sure as those buttons on your jacket." Connor said.

"Hey," Murphy spoke up from his bed, "what ever happened to our Mexican, Romeo? Ben would never tell us, said he couldn't disclose that kind of information."

Adrianna shrugged, "Never heard of him."

"Could ya find out?" Connor asked, "He was close to us."

"I'll try, I guess." Adrianna said, "Now hide those stubs before someone comes and sees them." she motioned to the cigarette butts laying on the ground. The brothers picked them up and threw them out the cracked open window. The both turned to her at the same time, and smiled, "I think this'll be a good time, don't you Connor?"

"Aye, Murph, I like this one." Connor said.

Adrianna had to admit, she hadn't come there to make friends, but something about the two was hard to dislike. She smiled lightly, "Why thank you."

Woo! Chapter 1! I've finally finished it! I've been working on this chapter for some time now, and really wanted to publish it, and I finally have completed it! This is my first ever attempt at a Saint fic, so be easy with reviews, please! Tell me what you think!

And I suppose I should do a disclaimer. I do not own the Saints, nor any of the other characters associated with the movie. All I own are my characters and the plot, because Lord knows if I owned the Saints, I definitely wouldn't be writing a story about them if you know what I mean! :)

Enjoy!

~Packersfan12


End file.
